


Operator Help

by OpalliteGlass



Series: League Skin Series [11]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: (?), M/M, Masturbation, Self-Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: Ezreal is stressed, and his Pulsefire suit takes care of him a little too well





	Operator Help

Ezeal panted loudly, rushing through the time-gate with ease. His blonde hair fell in long, messy locks across his face. He smirked through his heavy breathing, flicking a wrist at the portal to close it before his pursuers could cross over as well.

“Better luck next time.” He said, the portal closing with a loud, metallic pop. He shrugged his shoulders, trying to loosen his tense muscles. He felt his leather-and-metal suit around his body, a trusted companion to his wild escapades.

“Ugh...” He sighed, arching his back to work on the kinks. He must’ve pushed it a bit too hard with that last adventure. He felt so stressed and… a little anxious, two emotions he was not, nor wanted to become, familiar with.

He walked down the empty corridors of his most recent hideout, an abandoned museum situated on the outskirts of a large metropolitan city. Lack of interest had led to it being abandoned and closed off, but one man’s trash, right? A cursory examination of the treasures he had accrued over the years always put his mind at ease. Maybe he could-

A quiet beeping made him look at his wrist-navigator, the glassy screen illuminating with a warning.

“ **OPERATOR STRESS LEVELS: HIGH** ” it read.

Ezreal rolled his eyes.

“Gee, thanks.” He tapped the screen. “Can you say something useful for once?”

“ **OPERATOR SARCASM LEVELS: ALSO HIGH** ”

Ezreal’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t be a smartass.”

The Pulsefire suit shared his personality. It also happened to be an insufferable, sarcastic egoist sometimes. Ezreal winced, feeling his sore muscles act up again.

“Shit...” He said quietly. “Do you have anything that can fix… this?” He gestured vaguely to his shoulder.

A moment of silence passed before the screen flashed again.

“ **YES.** ”

Another few moments passed before Ezreal asked, “Well, can I see them?”

“ **I DON’T KNOW.** ” The screen blinked. “ _ **CAN**_ **YOU?** ”

“Will you stop that?” Ezreal hissed, giving the screen a light slap. “You’re being obnoxious. Just… make me feel better, okay?”

“ **...** ” A trio of ellipses dotted on the screen before it said, “ **UNDERSTOOD.** ”

Immediately, Ezreal felt the pauldrons of his suit heat up and begin knocking gently on his sore muscles.

“Oh...” He sighed. “That feels nice… I didn’t know you could do that.”

The rest of his back followed, becoming warm and kneading his back. He could feel himself relaxing already. He leaned against the wall, sliding down slowly so he could rest his legs, which had also begun the massaging motion.

“Keep it up, dude...” He whispered, knowing the suit could hear him.

More massaging on his chestplate, moving in a wave down his abs, his torso, his-

“Wait!” He jolted up, shocked that the suit would move to such an… intimate location. “You don’t have to- gah!”

The servos in his suit locked, slamming him back down to the floor, a show of force.

“ **DO NOT MOVE**.” The screen said.

“Since _when_ do you give the orders!?” Ezreal snarled. “ _I’m_ the operator, last time I-”

The wave of motion swallowed his crotch before he could finish, interrupted his thought process.

“I… I checked...” He mumbled, thrown for a loop by the sensation.

“ **I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU.** ”

Ezreal felt the inner black material of the suit roll around his cock, enveloping it and beginning to pump, sliding effortlessly over his skin with a silky smoothness.

“Shit… are you _designed_ to do this?” He asked, but knew he probably wouldn’t get a response.

It worked his cock with abandon, making Ezreal shudder, his hands gripping the wall in vain. It felt like he was being swallowed, over and over, his cock entering a grip of velvet and silk.

“Fuck...” He was getting close.

The rolling did not stop, but it extended to his balls, wrapping them in the same loving embrace as his cock, making his legs jolt with pleasure. He touched the metal codpiece of his suit, as if urging it to hurry up. It seemed to obey, swallowing harder and longer than before.

Ezreal bit his lip, leaning back against the wall and shoving his hips up.

“I’m gonna...” He breathed, but he couldn’t even finish the thought as he came, his suit greedily pumping his cock empty, taking all of his seed deep inside it’s depths. He panted, breath coming in ragged gasps. It had been forever since he had pleasure himself.

“Than… thanks.” Ezreal sighed. He definitely felt much better. “I needed- _**that**_!”

He yelped as the suit continued pumping his cock, despite his extreme sensitivity from his recent orgasm.

“Hey, stop!” He shouted, trying to move his arms and legs but finding the metal joints surrounding them locked in place. “I already- ah! I already came!”

“ **STRESS LEVELS UNACCEPTABLE.** ” The suit said. “ **REAPPLYING TREATMENT.** ”

 

 


End file.
